


PLEASE STAY

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how he wanted Makoto to find out. He didn't even want him too.<br/>Will Makoto still love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLEASE STAY

This is not how he'd planned on Makoto finding out. He didn't even want him too. Especially not when they were clawing fiercely at each other's clothes, wanting to feel the slide of bare skin. He should have known this would happen. After all, he had skipped his usual feeding to go on a date with Makoto. At the time, he had been full. So, he wasn't thinking about how quick the feeling of fullness would go away. All he had been thinking about was his boyfriends kind smile and beautiful eyes.  
When Makoto kissed him, he was shocked. His shy boyfriend hardly ever initiated the first move. He was the dominate one in the relationship, but he loved when Makoto would take the role. He found himself wishing he would do it more often.  
Makotos lips were soft and sweet. Usually, he could hold himself back when he kissed Makoto. Always making sure to reign in his other side, since Makoto still had no idea. But yet when he began to hear the sound of Makotos heart beating wildly, his hunger came back full force.  
He broke away from the kiss with a pained sound. Wrapping his arms around his middle, Sousuke doubled over in pain. He could feel the darkness coming back. "S-Sou... Are you okay?" He felt Makotos hand on his shoulder and tried to find his normal voice. "Yeah..."  
To his absolute horror, Makoto took his face in his hands and forced Sousuke to look at him.  
His heart broke as he saw his favorite pair of green eyes shoot wide open in horror. Even though he was afraid, Makoto didn't move away from him.  
"How long have you been like this?" It was asked in a whisper that contained fear and sadness. Not wanting to lie to his beloved anymore, he answered," about five months now..." Makoto looked hurt as he stepped away from Sousuke. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, anger evident in his usual soft voice. "Do you not trust me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could've helped! I could've helped..."  
Tears began spilling down his boyfriends face and Sousuke rushed forward. Holding onto him tightly, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to leave..." Makoto looked up at him as he continued. "I love you. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if you knew, you'd want nothing to do with me. I couldn't handle loosing you. So, when it happened I decided it was best to keep it from you. I'm so sorr-"  
"wait you love me?" Makoto cut him off. His face was covered a lovely shade of red. It was the first time he'd ever said those three words. In their year of dating, he'd never said it. He'd just hoped that Makoto knew. Swallowing, Sousuke nodded. "I love you so much. That's why I didn't tell you because I love you. I am so sorry Mako-" he didn't get to finish because Makoto claiming his lips in a fierce kiss cut him off. When Makoto pulled away he was smiling. "I love you too, Yamazaki Sousuke. I would never leave you. We will work this out together. I may be afraid but I will learn how to love you for this as well. I will never leave you." Tears escaped Sousuke teal eyes as he wrapped his boyfriend in a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies about the whole "chapter 1" things. I am new to this website and I have no idea how to make it tagged as one shot. As always, comments and kudos are welcomed. Enjoy your reading!


End file.
